Nessie's not so Grown up Tale
by StephtheWriter
Summary: (This is a reader suggested story, not my normal stuff!) One shot. 12 year old Renesmee refuses punishment because she thinks she's too old for childish punishments. But she soon learns that pride leaves you in embarrassing situations. WARNING: Contains spanking of a pre-teen


**Someone messaged me and wanted me to write a story like this, I hope I did it justice for you! And for everyone else, tell me what you think! But please be warned this is not my normal stuff, so if you don't like spankings I suggest you don't bother reading, as it's central to the story. **

Renesmee opened the door quietly, hoping to God that nobody was awake. She didn't want to get caught, because the last time she snuck out her father warned her with a light swat to her behind saying that the next time it happened she would feel much more than that. She hadn't been spanked since she was ten. She was now twelve, and by all means, grown up enough to make her own decisions. At least, in her eyes. She didn't need her mom or her dad to tell her what to do. Although, right now, with the inkling of fear boiling inside her, she could definitely go for a snuggle with her mom, not that she would ever admit that.

She felt relief as she got to her room. Quickly, the clothes she was wearing came right off, the smell of Jacob still fresh on them. Putting on her plaid pajama bottoms and an old t shirt, the events of the night swirled in her head. The smile crept up on her face, but as she was about to lay down her mother appeared at the door, "Not so fast Renesmee Cullen."

Renesmee froze and her blood ran cold.

"H-hi mom." She responded trying to act nonchalant.

Bella's face was serious, "Where were you tonight?"

"Ummm, there was a party, and Jacob took me."

Bella folded her arms, "What time is it now Renesmee?"

"Eleven." She said sullenly.

"And what's your bedtime?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Renesmee felt a surge of indignance, "Mom! Stop!"

Bella repeated herself with a little more warning in her voice, "RENESMEE. WHEN IS YOUR BEDTIME?"

She sighed and blew her hair out of her face, "10:00pm."

"Mhm. Exactly."  
"But that's not fair! I don't even have a curfew!" She said in her defense, "So it's not my fault, I didn't actually have a time to come back." Her defense was weak, nothing that could hold up in court, and Renesmee knew it, but she had to give it her best shot.

Bella suppressed a chuckle. She had to admit, Renesmee was never one to give up without a fight, "That's because kids don't have curfews they have bedtimes." She said matter of factly.

"I'm not a kid." Renesmee pouted, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm twelve, and I don't need you. I'm not your little girl." She muttered.

Bella's face contorted into pain and anger, "Fine." She responded curtly, "I'm disappointed in you." She looked at her daughter with a sad countenance.

Renesmee's face fell at her mother's words. Disappointment was the worst.

"Your father's coming up. He was out looking for you, but he should be back."

Renesmee heart skipped a beat, she was dead. But instead of showing fear, she just shrugged, "Whatever. Not like I care. I'm going to bed."

Bella shook her head in disbelief, this was the same girl, that only last month was crying to Bella because her "tummy hurt."

"Don't go to sleep just yet. Your father needs to talk to you."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. Bella stared at her for a bit, but then blinked herself out of the trance, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything. But, I don't imagine you will?" She said humoring Renesmee's sudden decision to be a grown up.

"Nope, I won't." She said definitively.

As her mother walked down the stairs Renesmee started to anxiously play with a loose string on her sheet. She saw her teddy bear and fought the urge to hold it. If she was going to say she was a grown up, she might as well act like it. Her thoughts came to a sudden halt when she heard the front door open.

Edward came stalking through the door to find Bella at the kitchen island looking though a magazine. She looked up and gave him a weary smile.

"Where is she?" He asked still furious.

She went over and calmed him, "Edward please calm down. I'm gonna protect her thoughts. Okay?"

He took short angry breaths, "What? WHY?!"

She put her hand on his chest, "Because we still need to respect her privacy."

"She's twelve, she doesn't need privacy! She's a child!"

Bella nodded in agreement, "Thoughts are our own Edward. We don't need parents to know what we're thinking ALL the time, besides I don't want her to hurt your feelings.

He shrugged, feeling discovered, "You're talking nonsense. She won't hurt my feelings. How can she?"

She gave him a sly smile, "You mean to tell me that if she's screaming 'I hate you' or 'fuck you' in her mind that won't affect you at all?" She challenged him, "If you knew our Nessie was thinking that you wouldn't care?"

He frowned, "You better block her thoughts." He mumbled.

She nodded at the crest-fallen Edward, "She wasn't actually thinking that Edward."

"I know." He responded with his hands in his pockets.

"And by the way she's not a child."Hoping to bring him out of the funk.

He looked at her as if she was crazy, "Bells, are you okay? Of course she is!"

She chuckled, "Apparently she thinks otherwise."

"Well what she has coming will definitely prove her wrong." He said in a huff.

"So you're gonna go through with it?"

"You don't want me to?" He asked her concerned.

She scoffed, "Oh no. She needs to be taken down a peg or two. I just, I don't want to hear her cry. You know?"

He gave her a hug, "Well, we'll be there to comfort her afterwards."

After a short kiss, Edward made his way upstairs.

Edward opened the door to find his daughter sitting cross legged on her bed absentmindedly playing with her quilt.

She hadn't noticed his presence until he cleared his throat. At the sound she jumped up.

"H-hey dad."

"Little miss, you sure do have a lot of nerve." He started not beating around the bush.

She tried to seem as composed as possible, "It was a party with friends. Jacob took me. I didn't do anything wrong, and I would've come back at a more reasonable time, if I actually had a curfew, not just a stupid bedtime."

He looked at his young daughter. She was small and easy to physically handle, but boy did she love to play mind games.

"Well a grown up wouldn't have snuck out in the first place, and after this stunt you won't be getting a curfew for a while."  
"WHAT?!" She said loudly.

He took a step closer and rose his voice, "You heard me Renesmee. You're lucky we're not making your bedtime even earlier."

She bit her tongue, not wanting to say anything else. He went over and sat on the bed, but she pushed herself to the other edge of the bed.

"Nessie, come here please." He said firmly.

Her grown up facade was slowly being picked apart. She could tell this was the part where he would tell her what was coming.

"No." She whispered.

"Renesmee Cullen, if you want to prove to me you're growing up, then please come here and let me talk to you." She stayed where she was looking at him defiantly.

Sighing he got up and went to the other side, where he grabbed her hand, although reluctant she was nothing compared to Edward's strength. He brought her over and sat down. He placed her between his legs, she looked down avoiding his look.

"I know you were with Jacob, and I know he can protect you, but Renesmee you are too young to be out this late. It's dangerous for a girl like you."

She scoffed, "No it's not!"  
"Yes, yes it is. First off, you're not even in High School yet, and second" His voice became much more serious, "...You know that mom and me have enemies, and they'd get to us by hitting us where it hurts the most."

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing hurts you guys."

He chuckled, "Not physically, maybe. But you, they'd get to you, and that would just break me and your mother to pieces."

Renesmee looked into her dad's eyes. He stared back. Her small cheeks matched perfectly with her nose. She had her mother's eyes. She still had a face filled with innocence, and he was determined to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"I could trick them." She responded.

He gave her a small hug, "I wish it was that easy."

She was beginning to think that she got away with it, but just as the thought crept up, her hopes were dashed.

"Now Renesmee, you were well aware of the rules, and still broke them. I think we had a similar incident, and I recall you getting off easy."

She folded her hands together out of nerves, "I thought it was pretty harsh. You can ground me again dad, I promise I won't do it again."

He grabbed her hand, "What did I tell you three months ago, when you pulled something like this?"

She swallowed hard, and kept looking at the floor, "I don't know." She said playing dumb.

"What did I tell you Renesmee?" He said with warning in his voice.

"….that, that I would get spanked." She stuck out her bottom lip and moved anxiously around.

He sighed, "Exactly, and that's exactly what's going to happen."

"I'm too old for a spanking! I'm twelve years old!"

"You just turned twelve three days ago."

"So!? That counts. You're not allowed to hit me anymore." She said pouting once more and stomping her foot.

"Really?" He asked her.

"YES!"

"And why not?" He asked letting it play out.

"Because I'm older and wiser and stuff." She really was running out of ideas, but she was right. and she knew it!

" I didn't know wise people threw tantrums like a toddler. Is that new?"

He got her there, and felt a rush of heat hit her cheeks.

She struggled to find something else to say, and said the first thing that came to mind, "I don't like you _or_ mom."

He rose his eyebrow, "Is that so?"

She nodded with her eyes glaring at him angrily.

"You know what?"

She rolled her eyes, "What?" She responded annoyed.

"I think you're being too fussy. I think that this "wise" 12 year old needs a time-out." He said looking at her with a daring look.

"You wouldn't!" She said suddenly mortified. "That's for little kids!"

How dare he call her fussy? What was she a baby? She was twelve years old for God's sake! She had just come from a party, and enjoyed herself. She was in middle school now! Next year she'd be in the seventh grade and was adored by all her classmates. How could her dad do this to her?

The thought of them finding out that she got spanked and put in time-out made her shudder.

He grabbed her arm, "Watch me." He said. Renesmee needed to learn a lesson. He could see she was trying to play him, and the power dynamic needed to be emphasized, because she wasn't getting it. She has no say in her punishment, because it is exactly that, HER punishment.

"Dad stop!" She whined, as he took her to the corner of her room.  
"Now you stay in this corner, until you decide to stop throwing a tantrum. You're going to accept your punishment like a big girl. Honestly Renesmee, the last time you got spanked, you did not act this childish."

He held her arm still as he scolded her. She made herself hard, not wanting to cry. But there were no tears to cry, she was more furious than anything and was not about to let her dad spank her. She was determined to be in time-out all night if she had to.

He sat on the bed and watched his daughter. He was just as determined as she was. He sent Bella a text with what was happening.

Ten minutes had passed, and neither one of them moved. Tired of waiting for her, he got up, "I'll be in my room you come tell me when you're ready."

Thirty minutes had passed and he was getting tired. Bella brought him some coffee, "God she's gonna be the death of me." He muttered.

She smiled, "The death of the both of us."

Meanwhile Renesmee had the urge to go pee. She started moving from one foot to the next. The bathroom by her room was broken, she would have to use the one in her parent's bedroom, but both her parent's were in there, and moving from the corner would mean accepting her punishment. She tried to hold it in, but the urgency became stronger. She shifted from leg to leg nervously.

Finally giving up her pride she went to her parent's room. Edward saw her angry glare and smiled, "You want to tell me something Renesmee?"

She said nothing.

"No?" He looked at his daughter, her face was furious and her small hands were balled into fists. He was sure if he wasn't her dad, she would've pounced on him, "Well back to the corner then, you're not done with your time-out."

There was a silence in the room, as she refused to move, she didn't want to lose. Especially not with her mother there as well, eyeing her with disapproval. But her too full bladder did not care for pride. She struggled against everything not to hold herself like a little kid would. But she felt the beginning of a small trickle, in a panic she clamped her legs together, "Okay!" She yelled, "Dad I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Bella asked seeing her daughter's distress. She walked up to her looking into her desperate eyes.

No longer caring about pride she broke down and clutched both hands to her pants against the involuntary release that they were beginning to soak up. "I have to go potty!" She cried childishly.

She closed her eyes shut, not knowing what else to do, but then she felt Bella lead her quickly to the restroom. Once inside Renesmee went straight to relieve herself.

Luckily, Bella was kind enough to have closed the door. Just outside she knew both her parents were waiting for her. How was she going to go out like an "adult" after such a childish accident? Her pants were wet and so were her underwear. She felt like such a baby. Sheepishly she opened the door,

"Go back in there and take a bath." Bella ordered gently. She handed her another pair of clothes and underwear. "Dad'll go back to your room once you're done. We'll be downstairs."

Renesmee stayed glued to the floor. "You want me to help you?" Her mother offered.

"I already told you I don't need your help." She muttered. Bella handed her a towel, "You're right, sorry." She said clearly frustrated with her. Renesmee closed the door and Bella rolled her eyes as she walked away from her daughter. She could be so stubborn, even when she was plainly wrong.

Edward looked at her, "What did she just say to you?" He said ready to fly off the handle.

She sighed, "Oh nothing important." As angry as she was, she didn't want her Nessie to get into any more trouble.

It hadn't been five minutes since she was in her room and Edward had come up. She was sitting on her bed a bit more subdued. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Stand up Renesmee." He said softly.

Wanting to end the embarrassment quickly, she followed his orders. He put her in between his legs.

"You've been real uppity lately Renesmee. And this was the last straw. I know you're growing up, but you don't leave without permission. Even when you're 18!"  
"Even when I'm 18?" She asked surprised, the twelve year old in her, really showing.

He grabbed her hands, "Yes. Even 18 year olds need to ask permission, and if they sneak out, they'll find themselves in the same position as you."  
"I don't believe it." She said firmly.  
He narrowed his eyes, "Well, that goes for 18 year olds in this house."

She said nothing else.

"Put your hands by your side Nessie, right now" He said this kindly but sternly. Renesmee hung her head, and did as she was told. He began to undo the knot in her pants.

"Dad, no. Really? Not like that." She said quietly, pushing his hand away.

Edward scolded her, "Hands to your side Renesmee. You know how spankings work."

"But I was younger then!" She argued.

He stopped and looked at her, "You act like a child, we treat you like a child. Simple as that. Now it's the last time I tell you this. I don't care if you're five, twelve, or twenty."

"I'm not a child." She mumbled under her breath.

Edward looked at her straight in the eyes, "You were so bent on getting your way that you were willing to wet your pants. How many 12 year olds you know that do that?"

Her bottom lip protruded out once more, "It was an accident." She said embarrassed.

Edwards grabbed the edges of her pants, "I know." He sighed, saying nothing else about it, well aware that it wasn't her intention.

She bit her lip nervously and felt herself blush furiously as he let her pants fall straight to the floor.

Although he nearly lost his nerve doing so, when he saw her white panties covered with little frogs he was reminded that she was still a child, a child that needed to be reigned in once in a while, and not the adult she claimed to be.

"This is embarrassing." She whined. He shook his head, "Well you should've thought of the consequences before you decided to go party." He said matter of factly.

He pulled Renesmee up and over one knee, and wrapped his arm around her small body pulling her closer.

She dangled on his knee, her feet no longer touching the ground, "No!" She whispered, "No dad.", but Edward ignored her.

He began to spank her. His hand peppering her bottom with spanks. She bit her lip and tried not to cry, but the increasingly harder spanks and her reddening bottom broke her resiliency, "I'll be good dad, stop!" She yelled. He went lower and hit her bare thighs, causing her to kick. She scissored her legs as it seemed like there was no end. "Ouch!" Her cries made his heart hurt, "Ah, Stop! It hurts! Oww!" but he continued.

"You are not the authority in this house!" He chastised her, "You need to respect our rules Renesmee!"

"Yes, yes!" She answered. "Ooowwiiee!" She pleaded. Suddenly he stopped. She laid there, still fidgeting.

She then felt his fingers tuck into the waistband of her panties. She began to fidget some more and kick her legs. She had moved away from calling her parents mommy and daddy, but being laid across his lap , completely vulnerable to her father's handspanking, triggered her to revert to old habits, "Daddy don't pull them down! I won't sneak out, I won't!"

"I'm sorry Nessie."

"No, no, no!" She put her hand back, "Not bare!" The beginning of a tantrum was showing. He smacked her thigh once more, putting a quick end to it. She moved her hand.

He pulled them down and they hung at her knees. He continued once more, the pain increased significantly, "Dadddaa" He didn't stop, "Are you going listen to your mother and me from now on?"  
"Yes. yes!" She pleaded with him. He gave her three more, "No more sneaking around?"

Her legs scissored, "I'll be good daddy, I promise!"

He gave her the last set. The last ones being the hardest, "Daddy!" She cried, "No more, please daddy!"

It took her a while to realize that he had stopped. She felt him pull her up and gingerly place her on his lap, her underwear still pulled down at her calves. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She just cried, "I won't sneak out. I won't."

"I know you won't." He said uneasily.

He sighed, not knowing how truthful it was, considering there was still six years of teenage-hood.

"Shh. Shh." He said quietly, "It's over now."

She furthered into his embrace, and he patiently waited for her to calm down. He finally heard the words he was waiting for, "Daddy I'm really sorry." She sniffled.

He looked down at her and smiled.

Renesmee suddenly felt a pang of guilt, and a sudden urge to be with her mom, "Dad?" She asked.

He looked down at her, "Hmmm?"

He found it so funny how quickly she fell back into her role as their young daughter.

"Where's mom?"

He smiled, "I'll take you. But first let's get your clothes back on."  
She blushed a deep crimson as she saw her underwear tangled at her legs, with embarrassment, she got off his lap and pulled them back up. Her pants had been long kicked off, but she didn't bother putting them on since her shirt reached her mid thigh. He stood up and grabbed her hand, "Let's go take you with mom."

Bella was on the couch reading a book, when Renesmee came down holding Edward's hand, clad only in a long shirt and underwear. Her small frame even more obvious. Her face was tear stained and her eyes puffy and red. As she approached her mother she was rubbing her backside with her free hand, and when Edward let her other hand go, she rubbed her eyes.

Bella put her book down and stared at her child, who at the moment, looked no older than nine years old.

Renesmee's lips quivered, "Mommy?"

Bella gave her full attention, "What's up Kiddo?"

"Mommy, I, I was just kidding."  
"Kidding about what sweetheart?" Bella asked sweetly.

She hiccupped, preventing herself from crying again, "I'm not a grown up. I still wanna be your little girl." She said as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.  
Bella smiled at her daughter and opened her arms, "Come here."

Renesmee melted into her arms. Bella was careful not to hurt her backside as she placed Renesmee on her lap, "You're still my little Nessie."

Renesmee's shirt rode up, showing her bright red bottom through her panties. But in her emotional state she didn't care who saw her, she just wanted to feel her mother's warmth and approval, "I'll be good now." She said nestling herself further into her mother's embrace as she hiccuped and sniffled.

Bella gave her a squeeze, "We know baby. We know." She looked up at Edward who gave Bella a small, but silent chuckle. They remembered her always being so quick to claim her newfound decision to be good forever and always.

After a moment's time Edward patted Renesmee on the knee, "Ness?"

She lifted her head from her mother's embrace.

"It's corner time for you."

She wanted so badly to protest, but was in spanking length for both her parents, so she just gave him a pleading look and a small plea, "Dad really?"

Bella patted her bottom gently, "Go to the corner Nessie, come on, hop up."

Reluctantly she allowed herself to be led to the corner once more but this time by her mother. She felt as her mother pulled down her underwear to her calves.

"Noooo." Renesmee whined, feeling flushed once more.

"You know the rules Nessie. It'll only be for a little bit."

"I don't want to!" She said growing angrier, "Please let me keep them up!"

Bella gave her a quick smack to her already sore bottom which made her yelp. "Behave, now Nessie, please."

Although embarrassed to have her panties exposed, she was grateful that her shirt covered her bottom.

She hung her head. Bella and Edward went to the kitchen looking over to their daughter occasionally, who looked so small in the corner as she rubbed her bottom and sniffled. She no longer looked like the proud budding teenager that sneaked her way in.

All the while Renesmee regretted every decision for that night.

Ten long minutes later Bella turned her around. Renesmee's eyes still wet with tears. With no other words Bella pulled her panties back up, "All better." She cooed to Renesmee, as she wiped stray tears from her face with her thumb and then picked her up, "Come on Nessie Bear, it's time for bed."

This part, Renesmee would never admit, but she certainly had missed: the coddling that came after the punishment.

Feeling completely drained she let her mom carry here up the stairs. She wrapped her legs around her waist, just like when she was younger, and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Bella placed a secure hand on her back. Edward was already in Renesmee's room. Bella put her down in the bed and Edward handed her the teddy bear, "Too old for him?"

She meekly shook her head, "No."

He smiled and gave it to her.

Both Bella and Edward got onto her bed. Renesmee scooted into her mother and fell asleep in her arms. After she had fallen asleep, Bella turned to Edward, "I think no matter how old she gets we'll never get her to stop doing this huh?" She said chuckling softly at the sight.

Edward looked over and saw Renesmee rhythmically and slowly sucking her thumb. Something that Renesmee never quite grew out of, "That'll never get old." He said lovingly

**Check out Nessie's outfit...well pajamas lol, click the link on my profile :) Read and Review! (If I get 10, I'll write another one-shot or maybe turn it into a story, we'll see….) **


End file.
